Asuka, Dear Asuka
by FinalMax
Summary: What happens when Asuka finds Shinji's book of poetry. First and only attempt as a poetry fic. Not my best work, but some people seem to like it.


Disclaimer: Don't own Eva. Don't own Gainax. Just making stuff up.  
  
Author's notes: I was inspired to write this after I read a poetry  
fanfiction called Cheating. It was written by SanaKL; believe me, it's  
worth reading. I set this story during Shinji's month-long stay inside  
Unit 01. I also figured that Shinji didn't take everything from his room  
with him. He probably left some clothes, his cello, and a few other things  
in his room before he left.  
  
Other notes: This is a Word document, and I don't know how to fix the  
spacing problems, so don't ask. This is a one shot story.  
  
***************************************  
Asuka, Dear Asuka  
By FinalMax  
A Richter Scale Production  
***************************************  
  
While Shinji was still in the inner workings of Eva Unit 01, Asuka was  
looking through Shinji's things for a shirt to wear. Neither her nor  
Misato were up to doing the laundry, so Asuka had to resort to taking  
Shinji's shirts. As she browsed through Shinji's drawers, Asuka noticed a  
notebook. On its cover, it read, "Shinji's poetry journal."  
  
She was quite surprised when she found it. "I didn't know the baka wrote  
poetry," she said to herself. She wondered, "Hmm, I wonder what he wrote  
about." The red-haired intruder then opened the journal and began to read.  
  
Most of the poems were about him trying to cope with being an Eva pilot,  
his life with Misato, his father, and his own self-loathing. She wasn't  
too surprised by the topics, but she was surprised about two things: 1)  
how good the poems were and 2) the fact that all of them were dated.  
Shinji apparently wanted to know exactly when he wrote each poem. Asuka  
read the poem dated back to the day she met Shinji and was amused at how  
cute it was.  
  
**********  
  
Asuka  
  
Fiery, Lovely  
  
Full of life and energy  
  
Pilots Eva, just like me  
  
Asuka  
  
**********  
  
"Well," Asuka said, "he has good taste. I wonder if he wrote anymore about  
me." She read on to the night before they fought the Seventh Angel.  
  
**********  
  
Poor Asuka  
  
Full of pride and full of pain  
  
She hides her eyes, so full of rain  
  
How I wish to take it away  
  
How I wish she would stay  
  
I only wish that she would see  
  
Something redeeming in one like me  
  
Asuka  
  
**********  
  
"What the hell is he talking about?" said the redhead. "What pain? I  
didn't expect him to write something so somber about me. Maybe, he wrote  
something else about me." She read the poem dated just after the fight  
with the Eighth Angel.  
  
**********  
  
Asuka, Dear Asuka  
  
I almost lost you today  
  
I desperately need for you to stay  
  
I can't live without you for even a day  
  
I love you, Asuka, I really do  
  
If you would say that you loved me too  
  
I'd die happy to protect just you  
  
Asuka  
  
**********  
  
When she finished reading it, she was absolutely speechless. He loves me?!  
That baka really loves me? It's impossible. After all that I've done to  
him, he could love . . . me. "Mein Gott im Himmel!" exclaimed Asuka. "He  
loved me the whole time, and he never said anything about it. Why am I so  
upset? Is that why he fights so hard? Was that his secret the whole  
time?"  
  
Tears came streaming down her face as she reread the poem again and again.  
She ran out of his room to think about why she felt this way. Baka, no  
wonder you were invincible. I hate to admit it, but I'm glad that you love  
me. Shinji, come back to me. I want to tell you that . . . I love you.  
She had no need to read his poetry anymore; she was afraid that he might  
have changed his mind about her.  
  
However, she had nothing to worry about. After he emerged from Unit 01,  
Shinji stayed by her side. He was surprised at first, until he noticed his  
open notebook on his bed. Then he understood why Asuka was being so kind  
and loving. That evening, as Asuka watching TV, Shinji sat right next to  
her. He took her hand into his and read a new poem he wrote that day.  
  
**********  
  
Asuka, Dear Asuka  
  
I'm glad you read my book  
  
I don't mind how long it took  
  
For you to know I love you  
  
You are my love; you are my life  
  
One day, I hope you'll be my wife  
  
Because I know you love me too  
  
My Dear, Sweet Asuka  
  
**********  
  
And with that said, Shinji put his book down, used his free hand to turn  
her face towards his, and kissed her long and deep. As their lips parted,  
Asuka simply said, "Baka, your breath is tickling me. I love you, my baka  
Shinji." And so, they spent the rest of the evening holding each other in  
their arms. Meanwhile, Misato saw the whole scene and smiled. A single  
tear of joy rolled down the guardian's cheek, as she slowly made her way to  
her room.  
  
The End 


End file.
